Slowly
by youth-chan
Summary: "I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." MAINLY STICY BUT MAY BE MORE PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so I just finished reading 'Looking For Alaska' and the famous quote from one of the John Green book (The Fault in Our Stars) popped in my head and I thought of this? (OUO- ) yes I am very happy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OCS.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON:** August 23, 2013

**WORDS: 2,711**

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Sure, Sting, she's pretty cute." a pink headed male said to a blonde haired one. Sting gave him a quick look that signaled: _You're insane. _"Just cute? She's very cute, and very hot, Natsu." he responded.

The two young students were talking about a new student, who happened to be a girl. One that caught many people's eyes.

"Okay, okay, but aren't you dating Yukino?"

Sting let out a groan, "We're more like friends with a little benefits. ."

"But she won't hear me saying this." Sting then said with a serious tone.

"Okay, whatever you say. Now, shut up, she's coming now."

First, Sting was wondering who, then he turned his head to where Natsu was looking and saw it. A silver beauty, who smiled brightly, was walking to the two boys. However, someone was trailing behind her, and they couldn't exactly see her due to the book she was holding in front of her face.

"Sting!" she called out, running to him.

When she came over, she engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Hey, Yukino. ." he said, hugging back. And when they let go, everyone waited till the other person reached the lunch table.

"So, who's the other girl?" Sting asked, curiously. Yukino waited till she got to them before letting out a small cough.

"Lucy!" she said loudly to get her attention. Natsu let out a surprise, and awkward cough.

The girl pulled down her book quickly and with a shy smile, she greeted them.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu replied casually, he had already met her. They were in the same class.

"Oh, you know her?" Yukino questioned, raising her eyebrows. The two boys nodded, "We're in the same class." Sting explained. Yukino nodded, and sat herself on Sting's lap.

Lucy noticed this and thought of something; "You know, for a being "just friends" you're awfully close." Lucy told them, with gleaming big brown eyes.

Yukino blushed furiously, "Uh. ." she trailed on, not sure what to do. Sting's blush was light, but still noticeable.

A laugh escaped from Lucy's mouth, and when it did, Sting couldn't help but missing it when it was gone.

"Uh, well, where are the others?" Yukino asked, trying to let the awkward atmosphere to go away.

"Here we are!" a deep voice shouted behind where Yukino, Sting, and Lucy were sitting.

"Yo," the person greeted when he sat down with them; followed by other students.

"Hi, Gray." Lucy said, with a large smile. Out of all the boys, she got to know Gray the most. Gray grinned back and moved his tray over to beside her, along with moving himself too.

Then, when everyone has sat down, the table blew into questions and chatter to Lucy.

"What school did you go before this, Lu-Chan?" Levy, another person Lucy got to know well, inquired.

"Oh, I was home schooled actually,"

"Do you have a boyfriend, my princess?"

"Stop it, Loki, you're annoying her- and me."

Loki's mouth went into a thin line.

"No, and it's okay, Erza."

"Hey, Luce, is it okay if I call you Luce?"

Lucy shrugged, she could care less what nickname was given to her.

Eventually the questions were all answered and people could see Lucy was getting tired.

"Y'know, I think for someone who has been home schooled, you're quite charismatic." Gray whispered, as everyone's voices over powered his.

Lucy smiled, "Really? I think I just got lucky."

Gray chuckled, "Could be, you're name is Lucy, which from my calculations, is derived from lucky." Lucy laughed again, and once again, it got stuck in Sting's ear.

"Clever, clever, Mr. Fullbuster." she said .

Many of the students at the table were watching the scene, some giggled and a few wondered if the school's most famous couple will soon be born.

"I know I am, now don't talk to me, I want eat my ice cream before it melts." Gray told her. Lucy giggled, and averted her to the right, away from Gray.

But, even if it was a mistake, her eyes met Sting. And, neither of them could look away.

"Hey, are you guys having a staring contest? I want to join!" Natsu said, grinning.

Sting and Lucy finally looked away from each other, not saying anything.

"Hey, that's not fair. You guys stopped playing when I wanted to." he hissed, crossing his arms. Mirajane who sat right next to him laughed, and patted his back.

Lucy found this adorable and smiled. Then she glanced over at Sting, who was now staring at Yukino while she talked. After that, she stood up; making others look at her.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked, finishing his last gulp of ice cream.

"I'll be going to the changing room early, see you later." she answered, grabbing the book in her hand and walking away.

"I should probably go with her. . I have her gym clothes." Levy muttered, then got up to follow behind her.

Her petite legs ran fast for once and she caught up to Lucy quickly.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed, surprised, when she say the blue blob pop up right beside her.

Levy panted a couple times, then stood straight.

"Whoa! What a work out!" Levy shouted, stretching a little.

"Uh, what are you doing here, Levy-chan?" Lucy inquired, walking ahead still. Levy followed her, and they both walked out of the cafeteria shoulder to shoulder.

A couple of moments passed before she answered Lucy's question, "I have your uniform,"

"Oh really, I was about to go to the office to retrieve it,"

"Mirajane told me to hold it for you,"

"Well, where is it then?"

Levy unzipped her bag, and reached into it. Lucy could hear hard cover books smack against each other, and that was the only thing she heard a for a little.

"Wait. ." Levy mumbled, still digging in her bag, Then, finally, she pulled out a neatly folded white shirt and and very short red pants.

Lucy took it from Levy and unfolded it.

"Shoes?"

"Right. ." Levy dug into her bag again, then pulled out a pair of brand new white shoes. "Here!" and then she placed it in Lucy's empty hand.

"Now, let's go to the changing room." Levy said, moving her feet before Lucy can even lift hers.

The two walked through the empty hallway full of lockers and a few doors, before reaching a two doors; a pink one and a blue one. But right before Lucy could open the pink door, Levy stopped her.

"That's the boys dressing room." Levy drawled, as if she has said this so many times.

Lucy's two eyebrows raised up, and she stood still.

"Natsu back when he was a seventh grader, decided that it he should represent the male students, and his hair and this door and. . Yeah." and that was all Levy had to explain to Lucy for Lucy to understand.

Then, in silence, the two girls entered a room through the blue doors.

"But, why is the girl's changing room blue then?" Lucy asked, as she took of her shirt.

"That's because Gray, who use to think he could get any girl, marked the door as his _territory_. It really was a crazy, and fun childhood. ." Levy said, but something on how she said the last line made Lucy wonder. It seemed as if it was no longer fun, just crazy, after that.

It became silent again, and the girls undressed and dressed themselves in different directions.

Lucy faced a yellow wall, full of sharpie writing and some drawings made of colorful markers.

Only a few words and pictures really got Lucy's attention though.

"Many of them are from the previous decades of students, so majority of those aren't ours." Levy explained, tying her shoe lace.

Lucy nodded, then she did the same as Levy.

"Lunch is almost over, we should go to the field now." Levy said, looking at the analog clock above the blue door.

"Yep, because if we don't, I'll lose you in the crowd." Lucy joked, making Levy playfully glare at her.

Then, when they were sure everything was on them correctly, they walked back to the hallway and to the last door at the end.

Just when they got there, the school bell rung and students in seconds flooded the corridors.

Lucy and Levy ran out of the school and over to the field.

They sat at the empty benches, and waited for their friends to finish changing and join them.

Eventually, after a few minutes, a large group of students entered the field and sat down on the bleachers.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu greeted, sitting right next to her.

A blush formed on Lucy's face when she felt his warm, and maybe a little to warm, skin rub against hers.

All their friends sat around Lucy and Levy, and there was a loud chatter until a large, buff man came out with a clip board.

"My name is Coach Gildarts for those who don't know, and I'll be putting you kids into pairs!" he shouted, scaring Lucy for a moment.

Coach Gildarts looked at his clipboard, then back at his students.

"First pairing, Yukino and Natsu!"

Sting, who was sitting next to Natsu growled lowly, "Better not try anything."

Natsu shrugged, knowing Sting was the jealous type. Natsu stood up and so did Yukino, they both walked together, behind the coach.

After that, Coach Gildarts continued with the pairing. Starting with Erza and Jellal next, and ending it with Sting and Lucy.

Everybody stood shoulder to shoulder behind the coach, and waited for him to tell them what they were going to do.

Gildarts turned around and faced them with a smirk, "You'll be going against each other! Starting with racing, now go to the start line."

And everyone did as told, though many boys also had a smirk on their face. Only a few girls held their head high with confidence.

"Okay, we'll start with. . Erza and Jel-"

"But, Coach, wouldn't it be better to go as fours?" Lucy unexpectedly spoke up. "Like, two pairs go against each other, wouldn't that be faster?"

Gildarts thought about it, he thought about how the faster the class, the faster he gets to see his daughter; who was also a teacher.

"Sure, Lucy. Why don't you and Sting go against these two!" Gildarts informed, waiting for her to stand beside Jellal. Which she did, along with Sting.

"Okay, so when I say go, go to the 100 meter line! Got it?"

All four nodded.

"I'll go easy on you," Sting whispered, getting into his stance.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No need." she responded, annoyed with the cockiness in his voice. Sting was taking off guard for a moment, then he returned back to normal when he heard a, "Ready, set,"

All the students dressed in gym clothes watched, some even put bets with each other on who would win.

Erza look at the other three and let out an easy breath.

She may not be as fast as Jellal, but she sure was hell that she was faster than Sting.

"Go!" Gildarts yelled.

The moment they passed the start line, Lucy was behind everyone.

Then, a little before they others reached the finish line, she dashed past Erza and Sting, and finished the 100 meters right behind Jellal. Erza's mouth was parted open; to breathe, and due to the shock. Sting's piercing blue eyes were wide. Also, Jellal was just as surprised as everyone.

But Lucy was simply stretching out her legs, barely panting for air.

"What . . the. . Heck. ." Sting groaned, falling back onto the hard groan. The only girl to ever beat him in a race was Erza, but now there was also Lucy.

Gildarts had a wide smile, he saw this coming. However, he also felt a pain in his heart as he watched Lucy race; it resembled a person he once loved.

"Great job, Lucy! You're very quick, just like _her._" He praised. Lucy gave him a strange look, as she was confused on who the comparison was.

"Like who, Gildarts?" a certain man asked, popping out of no where.

"Ah, hey, Gramps!" Gildarts said, ignoring his question.

Usually, the principal would have got angry at his nickname, but this time, his face was serious. "Gildarts, I would like to speak to you." he told him, his eyebrows scrunched so tightly that it looked like he had a unibrow.

"Oh, he's in trouble. .!" Natsu croaked, while laughing. Even though it wasn't funny, it was funny to him. Gildarts was always the big man, and rarely was seen in the office of Makarov, the principal.

Gildarts shot a quick glare at Natsu, and walked behind Makarov to the office.

"For now, children, go do whatever you want on the field!" Makarov yelled, while walking still.

When they were almost out of site, everyone crowded Lucy.

"How did you run so fast?"

"It's a secret,"

"Awe, come on, Lu-chan! Tell us!"

"I like to run a lot,"

And that seemed like a reasonable answer so nobody said anything about her speed.

When people started to form their own groups, Erza confronted Lucy.

"Hello, Erza." Lucy said with a small smile. Even though she had been at Fairy Tail high since this morning, she admired Erza a lot. Her beauty, intelligence, strength, a lot of things.

"Hello, Lucy, you're a second year, am I right?"

Lucy nodded. She expected more, though it looked like Erza was waiting for her to say something.

"And you're a third year! And though that's not a lot, I still feel like I'm so much less than you," and Lucy laughed, sitting herself down on the nearby grass.

Erza laughed too, and sat next to Lucy.

"I'm surprised you beat me,"

Lucy sat up straight, and looked up at the sky, "I'm just as surprised as you are, Erza,"

The two girls didn't say anything, because people were coming to sit next to them too.

To the left of Lucy was Erza, and to the right was Natsu. In front of her was Gray and Sting.

"So, you like to read?" Natsu asked, remembering that when she opened her locker not far from him, there was a large stack of books in it.

Lucy returned her head back to eye level, "Love it, do you?"

Instead of getting an answer, the group laughed.

"Natsu hates reading!" Gray croaked.

Lucy looked at Natsu for a conformation, and he nodded agreeing with Gray.

"I like action books though!"

"Correction, he likes manga, that's what he reads." Sting told Lucy.

"Who doesn't," Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

Lucy didn't say anything anymore, and she turned her head back at the sky. Gray and Natsu started to talk, or argue, and Erza watched the two boys carefully.

The only person paying attention to Lucy at the moment was Sting.

His eyes were on her, and this time, it was different. Normally, Sting would have gazed onto her breasts; and he was, but he was lost in the way it went up and down softly as she breathed. Sting was lost in the way her plump lips were ajar as she took light breaths, and how her shining eyes shined more when they didn't seem to be down in reality. He couldn't look away.

Sting was stuck, and he even knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, that's it and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted!

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! ! Chapter two is here! Let's start because I actually have nothing to say, ha ha!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OCS.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON:** August 27, 2013

**WORDS: 1,756**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Makarov sat down on his large chair behind his desk and Gildarts stood in front of the door.

"It slipped," Gildarts started. He already understood why he was called in.

Papers were everywhere in the room, and Makarov's large eyes darted at everyone of them. Then he stopped at a wrinkled, but neatly folded paper. He got off his chair, picked it up, and sat back down.

"This is the letter Jude sent me, the one that she wrote and sealed away; till it was time, Gildarts," Makarov explained.

Gildarts stared at the letter, and he realized there was a blood stain in the back of it. Also, some of the ink soak through. So he could make up a few words.

"Take this letter," his tiny arm reached out, Gildarts carefully pulled the letter out of his hand. "Read it right now," Makarov demanded.

Gldarts did as told and unfolded the letter, reading aloud the neat, but messy writing.

* * *

'_Dearest Jude, _

_ I never imagined I would have to write you this letter. But here I am. . I told you I was sick. _

_ Why didn't you listen? But I'm not going to scold, complain about it now; I have no time to._

_ I am getting closer. I love you. I love our beautiful girl, Lucy. I love our life together._

_ Even when you worked all day, I loved that you still gave Lucy and I a kiss goodnight._

_ I want you to love Lucy, even when I pass away. I want you to love her even more than_

_ you have loved me. She is going to need it as she grows up. Because she won't have me to give it to her._

_ I don't want to say goodbye. But we all have to at some point, right? Even you, Jude. _

_ And that's where I want to start my point._

_ When you have to say your last goodbye to Lucy, I want you to first give this letter to __my dear friend, Makarov._

_ Lucy will go into whoever custody he wishes to put her in;_

_ I trust him. That way, Lucy will most likely attend our old high school._

_ And the school __will bring her family and happiness. Just like it gave us that._

_ I love you, from the furthest star and back._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Layla H._

_ P.S. Makarov, if you're reading this, you better take good care of my girl. She better be happier __than I was in the end. She better.'_

* * *

Gildarts raised his head, gulping down the lump in his throat.

"There are other letters she wrote, to her friends. I believe I have yours somewhere. ."

"Mine?"

"Yes, but I'll find it later. . Now you understand, right?"

A thousand of thoughts raced through his head, before he nodded.

"That girl is fragile. Just like Layla."

"Just like Layla. . It's sad, isn't it?" Gildarts questioned, running his hand through his head.

"What is?"

"That's she's like Layla."

"How is it sad? Sure it makes you wish Lay-"

"No, not that. The fact she's smart, strong, and kind; and would do no harm to anyone is sad, because it reminds you that one day, life will hurt her." he explained.

Makarov listened closely, and he felt his stomach twist.

"It already had, Gildarts. "

"Huh?" his lips felt dry.

"Let's not forget her mother died from sickness, her father while protecting her. What you must understand, Gildarts, is that she was a very unhappy, and lonely child."

Gildarts didn't say anything anymore, and took a deep breath before exiting the room.

While he walked back to the field, his steps were dragged and all he wanted to do was see his daughter and hug her tightly from all harm.

So he did, instead of going outside, he turned the opposite direction and went to a door.

"Now, ya brats, health will be over soon and you cannot go to the back of the school to drink!" he voice was heard outside the classroom and Gildarts chuckled. He felt like an idiot. His daughter has already faced reality, and she knew exactly what to do. She could always run to her dad.

* * *

"Ah, school is finally over!" Lucy shouted, raising her hands and stretching after a exiting the school doors.

"It surely it, and hey, do you want to come over today?" Levy asked, walking besides her.

A yawn was let out from Lucy, "I would but I just want to take a nap. ."

"I'll come over then!" and without a chance to protest, Levy grasped onto Lucy's hands and ran.

"Where do you live?" Levy shouted, still running on school grounds to the rusting gates.

Lucy stomped down her feet, halting Levy to move any further.

"I'll be the navigator, then." she said, before walking straight, with Levy behind her.

The two walked for ten minutes, then they stopped at a two story, yellow house.

"Whoa, this is your house?" Two story houses were pretty popular in the city, what made it special was how large and wide it was. They walked up a few stair steps, before stepping onto the porch.

Lucy took out her house key, and unlocked the door.

The inside of the house was even more glamorous as the outside. The first thing Levy saw was the behind of a long red couch on the right, and a silver flat screen TV in front of it. There was a small shelf of movies beside the TV. The walls were bright pink, but Levy noticed some of the pain had been worn off.

And then, Levy saw the simple small kitchen, then the dining room. There were only two chairs and the long table and when Lucy went to get water bottles in the fridge, there wasn't much in the fridge.

"Oh, who else lives with you?" Levy asked, opening her bottle of water.

"No one." Lucy responded. After that, the two girls skipped upstairs.

And honestly, it was Levy's favorite part of the house.

There was only three doors on the hallway. First, Levy wasn't exactly sure what to expect. However, happiness filled Levy when Lucy opened one of the three doors. Inside the room were books stacked on one and another. The books took most of the room, and there was only one small opening to walk through the room. In the room were books, and one comfortable yellow chair.

What surprised Levy the most was how intact the books were, Levy thought they would slip if she took one out from the middle.

"Now, let's go to my bedroom."

Lucy exited, with Levy ahead before closing the door carefully.

"What's that room?" Levy inquired, pointing at the door a the end of the hall.

"Oh, it's just a guest room, nothing special," she answered, opening her bedroom door swiftly.

Again, books were piled everywhere on the floor, and there was a full size pink bed next to the window. "My bathroom is over there." Lucy told Levy, pointing at the door right besides the bed.

Levy nodded, her eyes mainly looking at the books.

"Your house is like a library, oh my God." Levy practically moaned, making Lucy giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, I only read a half of them though."

Levy didn't respond, and that was because she was eyeing a certain book.

"You can have that book. I have another copy already," Lucy said, picking up the book and throwing it to Levy; who successfully caught it.

"Oh, I always wanted this! Thank you, Lu-chan! It was sold out at the bookstore here." she groaned, remembering how she felt on the day she went to go buy it.

"Wow, really? I took forever to finish it." Lucy said. Levy was silent, as she skimmed the book.

". . have you ever heard of the author, L. Heart though?" Levy asked, reading about the author of the book.

Lucy stopped breathing for a moment, "Uh, yep. I have all her books. ."

"Oi, can I borrow them? I really want to read Kill Kill from her! Please?"

A smile formed on Lucy's face, "Sure, that's my favorite book from her, I have three copies. I'll give it to you tomorrow though." she informed.

Levy gave a mini jump, "Yippee!"

Lucy's smile grew wider, and Levy wondered what she was smiling about.

Levy walked over to her bed, and plopped herself down.

Her eyes faced the ceiling, and that's when she realized that there were glowing star stickers on it. Then at once, a million things popped up in her head; all about Lucy.

"Hey, Lu-chan?" she called out, hearing Lucy walk over to the bed then sat down beside Levy.

"Hmm?"

"You love mystery books right?"

"Mhm."

And it was silent, because Levy was thinking about all the traits and quirks she witnessed on Lucy today. Like how Lucy seemed like the type that loved to talk, but she was vague in her speech. Also, and when Lucy wasn't doing anything, it looked like she was doing something in her head. Levy put many more stuff in a list then smiled.

"I think you love mystery books so much, Lu-chan, that you became one," Levy told her, with her eyes closed.

Lucy didn't say anything and she laid back down also.

"I hope you don't take that offensively,"

Lucy stared at the stars, "I don't. ." then she closed her eyes. "In fact, that was quite poetic."

Levy nodded, and she opened her eyes again, it stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, Levy turning her head back at Lucy.

"Hey. . Lu-chan?"

It took a a bit of time, but Levy finally noticed Lucy was asleep.

"Oh, sleep tight then, Lu-chan." Levy whispered before getting up and walking to the door. She gave one more quick glance and then she left the room, went down the stairs and left the house with the door locked.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this was a very bad chapter. . . I have to study, since my first day of school is tomorrow ;;-; ugh! tell me what you think though!

**Review please!**


End file.
